What Happens Behind the Set of 'Hottie MT'
by SwacAddict
Summary: Since you’re so sure, what don’t we just test the theory? Kiss me and prove me wrong.” OneShot, Chad/Sonny.


_**A/N:** Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've posted, so...Vwal-ah! After seeing "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star" I was inspired to write this. Ah, such a grrrreat episode, huh? Okay, and this is totally random and a strange question, but do you guys know if they flim the SWAC episodes in the order they air? Because, I don't know if you guys noticed, but in "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner" and "Tales From the Prop House" she Demi looks waaaay different than in all the other episodes. Then, all of a sudden, she in the newest eppy, "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star", she looks like she did in the older episodes. haha, You guys catch my drift? Lol, if you have any thoughts on that, send em in a PM or review. :P NOW, I'll let you guys read..._

**Disclaimer: **I've yet to own _Sonny With a Chance_, because, if I did, Sonny and Chad would've already gotten married. ;)

(And Sterling Knight would be alllll mine. Muahahaha!)

**_What Happens Behind the Set of 'Hottie MT'..._**

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Chad Dylan Cooper's face.

Once the curtains were down, he shot up from the couch, obviously revolted.

"Ah, I kissed a pig!" Chad whined as he flailed his hands frantically, his face still scrunched up into a frown of discomfort.

All Sonny could do was grin. Now she would _never_ have to worry about falling in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. "And the best part is, I didn't have to!" She retorted with gusto as she cradled the little pink pig in her arms.

"But, you wanted to!" Chad insisted as he shot a finger at her, suddenly forgetting the fact that he'd just locked lips with a farm animal.

"No I didn't," Sonny denied, forcing her voice to stay its normal pitch.

"But you want to now!" he argued, determined to make her admit it. After all, not even Tisdale could withstand the irresistible Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny simple shrugged it off with a small chuckle. "Not after you kissed a pig, okay?"

She smiled to herself as she strutted off the _Hottie MT_ set, Chad trailing behind her.

"I didn't kiss the pig…uh, the pig kissed me!" he accused as he stumbled over his feet, which were trying desperately to catch up with Sonny.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she continued to walk farther from the set, finding herself back stage. _Why does he care so much if I want to kiss him anyway?_

"Just admit it," Chad said, finally face to face with Sonny again. "You stumbled, you dreamt about me. You _even_ got lost in my eyes. So you chickened out and made me kiss that monster all because you didn't want us to fall in love."

Sonny glanced at the cute pig she still held in her arms. This adorable thing was _not_ a monster. "Chad, you-! Wait, did you say _us_?"

Chad's eyes widened in surprise. Dang it! Not again. "No," he lied swiftly.

Sonny's expression was now extremely smug. "Yes, you did."

"No."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope."

"Yes you did!"

"Okay," Chad surrendered. "Maybe I did. But, 'us' is my new word for 'you'. So, 'us' happy?"

Sonny shook her head vigorously in opposition. "No, you said '_we_' was your new word for 'you'…"

"Whatever," Chad scoffed, trying to blow it off. "The point _is_ you didn't want to kiss me because you knew _you'd _fall in love, which means I was right. So ha!" He shot a finger at her triumphantly.

"_No_," Sonny fibbed as she set the pig on the floor and watched her scurry off. "I just…I…didn't want to kiss someone like _you_."

Chad rolled his eyes, a smirk playing with his features. "Yeah. I'm sure that was it," he mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was!"

"Prove it."

Sonny didn't know what to say to this. How on earth could she _prove_ it?

Still dumbfounded, her reply was "What?"

"Prove it," Chad repeated. "There's only one way to find out if you'll fall in love with me after a kiss."

Something suddenly clicked inside Sonny's head. He couldn't possibly want her to…

"No…"

"Yup. Since you're so sure, what don't we just test the theory? Kiss me and prove me wrong."

Sonny wrinkled her nose slightly. What if she actually _did_ fall in love with him? Oh, who was she kidding? This was Chad Dylan Cooper, mayor of Jerksville. She'd never be able to fall in love with someone so arrogant, even if he was, well,,,hot.

Sonny's breath began to shorten when she noticed that Chad was stepping closer to her, his eyes sparkling like a million sapphires. The next thing she knew, she was lost in a sea of deep blue, and Chad was standing right in front of her.

Unable to resist, Sonny gave in. "O-okay. Sure. W-whatever."

Chad began to lean in, his face getting closer and closer by the second, just like in the sketch…and her dream.

Sonny leaned in too, unaware that her arms had some how locked themselves around his neck.

A moment later, Chad's lips were against Sonny's. It started out as a soft peck, but the two were unable to pull away. Their lips moved together gently and carefully, the kiss getting deeper and more heated by the second. Sonny had slid her hands through Chad's hair, running her fingers through it sweetly. Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waste, attempting to hold her as close as possible.

The two pulled apart after a few more seconds. They both marveled over what had just taken place.

Sonny desperately tried rid herself of the goofy grin plastered on her face before Chad could see, but it was too late.

"I knew it," Chad boasted. "You're in love with me."

Sonny crinkled her nose up, angrily. "Am not! Just because I maybe, sort of… a _little_ bit enjoyed that kiss, does not mean I'm 'in love' with you."

Chad's cocky smile faded in to a shy grin. "So, you _did_ enjoy it?"

"Well sure," Sonny admitted with a nervous giggle. "Did you?"

"I dunno…" Chad muttered as he looked at the floor, tracing a small circle on it with his foot.

Sonny blushed. It was so endearing to see this side of Chad every now and then. "So… you _did_ mean it when you said 'we' were gonna be in love…"

He looked up, piercing Sonny's with his. "Yeah. I did."


End file.
